


Aziraphale and Crowley

by Predatrix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix





	Aziraphale and Crowley

I'm middle-aged and have never been able to draw freehand. I can't understand perspective--I can't even draw a line and think "that represents the thing I'm looking at."

In the past couple of months I have been learning how to do "art" in Procreate on my iPad, drawing round the image on the photo layer, and most importantly, using a new layer for every element of the picture, so I don't have to throw things away when I get them wrong.

Oddly enough, despite what I'm doing not being creative, I find that after choosing brushes, working out where the lines go, using a mixture of drawn-round (at different speeds) and computer-generated shapes, trying to fill in colours (often by hand), trying to work out colours and how to do shading...after all that, the results look quirky and individual rather than computer-generated. 

In the last few days, I took an inexpert screenshot of Aziraphale and Crowley and had a go at that. The least successful part was Aziraphale's face, but Crowley's head and neck and Aziraphale's hair look OK, for a first attempt at artwork. I think it could have been better if the screenshot I was using was better lit--Aziraphale was on the dark side of the screen while Crowley was in the middle in better lighting.

This is my first attempt at fan-art. Hope it's OK.

So far I've created a Deviantart account, navigated to my picture (it doesn't have a simple understandable UI like Ao3), and used the apparent URL from that for image source below, and it's not working at all. All right, let me try Tumblr.

Am tearing my hair out about this. I've used image source for both Deviantart and Tumblr, and neither of them are showing up. 

If curious, look me up as Pred-x at Tumblr or Predatr1x at Deviantart.


End file.
